The Girl in the Rainstorm
by TheDisguisedFairy
Summary: Does money really bring you happiness? He hadn't ever given it much thought, but a rainstorm and a strange girl really can change one's opinion.


**Honestly, I have no life, seriously! This is dedicated to my dear helper Catrina7077.**

Drew cursed at the rain. School had just finished and he was waiting for his parents and the chauffeur to drive him home in their expensive car. He sighed. He looked around the only other person left outside was May, a girl he hardly remembered from class. The two stood silently as they waited.

May had gotten into the school because of some scholarship in the middle of the year that Drew hadn't researched into. He remembered how she always looked so happy even when some of the other girls bullied her for not being like them, "How'd you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked.

"You're always so happy, why?" Drew asked. She seemed to have the answer ready to go.

"I'm happy because I'm happy. What's wrong with that?"

"It's…strange," Drew replied. May started to laugh lightly.

"It was hard at first. I wondered what was so great about being born into a wealthy family and why they had to tease me for not being born into one. When I made my first friend here I noticed that she was often lonely at home. When I made my second friend I found out she was lonely at home too. Then I noticed, I noticed why everyone teased me so much. They were all lonely and wanted their parents' attention. I pitied them as they made fun of the things I ate, the things I had, or the things I did." Drew stared at her.

He knew that feeling; his parents always bought him anything, but they never really did anything with them. On his birthdays he would always call his parents asking where they were, "Mom are going to be at my birthday part," "Dad, can you join me on my birthday?"

"That's also about the time when I noticed that they would try to outdo each other by bringing in their most expensive things and flaunting them around each other. They didn't do things I had at my other school. They didn't go shopping together, stare at guys, or even hang out. Most of them would just wait for their private rides and go home, so then I asked myself does money really bring you happiness?" Drew stared at the brunette intensely.

"Laugh at me if you want, that's what my friends did when I first asked them. They laughed and replied 'Of course,' but I really wondered. How did it make you happy if it was the reason you weren't. My parents don't have jobs that require them to be gone all day, so I've always had their help backing me up in what I did, sometimes even too far, but without it, without them I wouldn't be here." Drew continued to stare at the girl.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you happy all the time?" Drew tried again looking away at the rain that pitter pattered the ground.

"I told you. I'm happy because I'm happy. It's as simple as that." May smiled.

"God, you're an idiot. If happiness was really that easy to achieve then everyone would already have it." He rolled his eyes thinking the answer wasn't nearly that simple.

"It is, though. You can't rely on something like money to make you happy or you're just going end up being like their parents," May said reaching out her hand to feel the rain.

Drew shrugged it off, "Whatever."

Her ride arrived, a minivan not nearly as expensive as the other cars that had come to pick up the other students, but he could hear her brother teasing her about talking to him as she entered the car and her mother's voice dripping with concern over how she was slightly wet. The way she told them off made her sound annoyed, but the light in her eyes glistened with something Drew didn't see the others had at the private school. Light.

His ride arrived and his mom was dressed in a dress suit typing vigorously on her laptop and his father dressed in a suit talking to another client on his phone. Drew waited until his father got off the phone, "Does money bring you happiness?"

They laughed, Drew almost did too, "Don't be stupid, of course."

Drew watched as they went back to typing/calling and he looked out the window at the fading image of the school. The spot he stood and the spot May had stood. His parents had answered the same way May had described they would have.

But they hadn't talked to the girl in the rainstorm.

**Well, to be honest I had planned for this to be longer, but I think it ended just fine. Well, tell me how I did. REVIEW! **

**~TDF!**


End file.
